Letters: Subtlety
by C.S. Isui
Summary: A series of letters exchanged between Sasuke, and Sakura and other letters sent that are also about either Sasuke or Sakura. Official entry for Day 1, Far From Home and Day 17, Ink and Paper
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, **

**Sorry I was inactive for a VERY long time. I got married :) **

**Anyway, Im working on updating Autocorrect, Bleed, and Limbus (from my Ghost Hunt series) so please stay tuned. Without further ado, here is my entry for Day 1 of SS month**

**Love lots, **

**C**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

_**Letters**_

Dear Sasuke-kun

I hope you're doing well. I'm writing to you because Naruto convinced me to just reach out instead of worrying.

But you know me… I tend to worry a lot.

I hope you're warm, wherever you are. Kakashi-sensei told me your location is confidential… for your security. Don't worry. I understand. I just hope you're being warm and that you're eating well. I hope you're eating lots of vegetables too. Also, make sure to tell me if your eyes hurt, ok?

Anyways, haha… I just hope you're doing well. You'll always have a home in Konoha.

Sincerely,

Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Most of you should notice by now... These are a series of letters I think SS would've exchanged over the years. **

**Please enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review! **

* * *

Sakura,

I am eating well and sufficiently warm. I hope you're not skipping on meals yourself.

In case you're wondering, I was not far off Kumokagure when I received your letter, though I might be far off by the time you get mine.

Tell Naruto to remember what I told him. And thank you.

Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Sasuke-kun,

I'm so glad you made the time to reply to my letter! I hope I'm not being too selfish for writing back (and wishing you'd reply again.)

I did as you told me and Naruto just did his dumb face again. I don't know what he's supposed to remember but I'll make sure he remembers it somehow.

I do remember to eat... I think. The hospital is busy nowadays because of a mysterious outbreak that seems to be targeting shinobi. Most of what I am doing right now is research. I hope you're not getting sick or anything. But don't hesitate to tell me if you do, ok?

I heard you were recently sighted in a civilian town in Kiri. I hear summers there are very nice, considering its known vacation spot. I remember Tsunade-shishou talk about those pineapple pastries they sell there. I had them once, while I was training with her before. They were simply delectable! Not too sweet and just the right amout salty buttery flakiness. I hope you were able to eat some while you were there.

Please make sure to take care of yourself and always remember, you can always come home to Konoha when you're ready.

Sincerely,

Sakura


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Sasuke-kun,

Things are not going well in Konoha, in fact, not just Konoha, but for every shinobi village.

This... disease of some sort is something that's causing a lot of shinobi pain. We are hoping its not a biochemical weapon. Kakashi-sensei wanted to check if you could gather intel. I believe he already sent you a hawk.

I'm just writing to make sure you are alright since I haven't heard from you. Keep yourself hydrated and eat lots of fish if you can. Omega-3s from fish is great for the chakra system. Also, eat alot of protein rich food. Avoid using your sharingan and rinnegan as much as possible. If you feel feverish, with your skin turning a grayish pale; and you feel like you're chakra is drained despite fully rested COME BACK TO KONOHA IMMEDIATELY SO I CAN PROPERLY DIAGNOSE YOU.

Please take care.

Love,

Sakura


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura,

I am in perfect health, as far I as I can tell. Please do not worry.

I will keep Konoha posted.

Take care of yourself as well.

Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke,

Kakashi told me youre in Iwagakure! Sakura-chan is on a mission to go there.

She's there for official business for Konoha. Can you keep an eye out for her? Make sure to tell her to get me those rock mushroom specialty ramen from that store.

Don't worry, I remember what you told me. I'll keep her safe while you're away. But, we both know she's not gonna let me protect her.

Thanks,

Naruto


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Sasuke-kun,

Naruto told me you were passing by Iwagakure while I was there. I'm sorry if I was not able to meet you. My visit there was purely confidential and Im sure you'll understand if I keep it confidential in these letters as well. But, it does have something to do with the outbreak. You are, after all, gathering intel on that.

Naruto also said that he told you to remind me about his ramen. He's such a child sometimes, I swear. I still got him his ramen.

I need to get back to work now. Please make sure you remember what I wrote in my last letter about food and feeling sick. You'll always have a home waiting for you in Konoha.

Sincerely,

Sakura

* * *

**A/N: Alright, to everyone who has read my entry last year for the Tanabata prompt: Under the Same Sky, you can consider Letters as a sort of prequel to it. I am planning to have a separate fic for the continuation of UtSS for other prompt this month. **

**Thanks!**

**Love lots,  
C. **


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura,

It's alright, I was able to get a glimpse of you. You were busy tending to patients. They need your attention more than my visit. You look... healthy.

I have sent a return hawk to Kakashi.

Sasuke


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Letters will be an accompanying piece for UtSS and same universe material. I'll be placing Author's notes when there is a timeline change. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishmoto and assocs.**

* * *

Dear Sasuke-kun,

SNK-9 was a stellar success!

Thanks to the help of Iwa and Suna, plus the volunteer shinobi who allowed themselves to be tested, we were able to come up with the vaccine for Rabbit Pox! Turns out, the pathogen we encountered was an ancient strain that was revived during the war. It was unfortunate, and it was devastating.

Actually, Kurama (Naruto's 9-tailed friend) was the key to whole thing! Naruto caught the bug on a mission with Sai. He was a very helpful test subject, and a very quiet one at that. It turns out, tailed-beasts have immunity to these pathogens and with Kurama and Naruto's healing chakra, I was able to synthesize a vaccine. I want to provide the explanation for this... but of course information security is always something we need to think about.

How do you like the name I gave the bacteria? I thought since I was caused by the return of Kaguya, it would be a clever thing to name it Rabbit pox.

I'm sorry I haven't written in while. I know you're travelling right now, but I hope you are in good health. Don't worry, I am taking care of myself, but I can't help but worry about you. I hope that where ever you are, you are in good hands.

Sincerely,

Sakura


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Letters will be an accompanying piece for UtSS and same universe material. I'll be placing Author's notes when there is a timeline change. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishmoto and assocs.**

* * *

Sakura,

I will be travelling to the main land soon. I hope you find this package in good condition.

Send my regards to everyone.

Sasuke


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Letters will be an accompanying piece for UtSS and same universe material. I'll be placing Author's notes when there is a timeline change. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishmoto and assocs.**

* * *

Sasuke-kun,

You remembered about the pineapple pastries! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Thank you so much! I had them for tea today. I would like to thank you for the pink hard candy you included. They've been wonderful companions on long shifts. I hope your hawk doesn't mind but I included a care package for you in return. I hope you'll find them useful.

If you're coming to the mainland, will you be visiting Konoha, or at least passing by? I want you to know that I miss you terribly. Will you please let me know if you're gonna come by? If not, I understand. Just remember, you'll always have someone to come home to in Konoha.

Love,

Sakura

* * *

**P/S: Please watch out for my day 19 entry - Bridges. That should be the sequel for UtSS. I should be able to upload it within the week, along with a Bleed update and an Autocorrect update. This is the last letter... for now. **

**Thanks for tuning in!**


End file.
